Fall of Man: The Cyber War (Map Game)
Welcome to Fall of Man: The Cyber War. A new game about leading a nation in a future time, and surviving a cybernetic uprising, or you may play as an AI, and destroy humanity (and other AIs as well). Now, the year is 2065 CE. It is a time of great technological progress and innovation. Technology has advanced to a point where the line between man and machine are beginning to blur. Yet war and bloodshed are still constant. In this future, war is fought ever more with robotics, and new technologies in the fields of computing, robotics, cybernetics, and nanotechnology have changed the nature of war in the developed world. The developing world, though, is frought with extreme poverty, social disorder, and still suffering from exploitation, and constant fighting. In this changed world, we have begun to reach a point in which the line is going to blur. But what can you expect when your own creations turn against you? What can you do as the Cyber War begins? Rules #Be Plausible #Treat others as you would wish to be treated. #All technological developments must be plausible. This applies to both human nations and the machines. No exceptions. #The game ends when either Humanity is able to defeat the machines, or if the machines exterminate humanity. Upon doing so, a conclusion will be written by none other than moai or the moderators. #A random continent will be selected by an RNG from 1 to 6, each with an inhabited continent, to start the Cyber War. #Each action in the game will have a significant effect for the entire game, and as a result, there is no turning back. #Have Fun! Map Moderators Creator of the Universe: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Moderator: MIDGARD Projekt GmbH- Preventing Future Terrorism, Today (Contact us today!) ( ) Moderator: Mapmaker: Factions NOTE: Bolded factions can only be taken by either moderators or experienced players. North America *Canada: We are slightly displeased at these robots (Continues to plan takeover of USA with donuts) *'United States of America: MI6-CIA (talk) 02:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC)' *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: Fritzmet (talk) *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: *The Bahamas: *Guatemala: *Belize: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *El Salvador: *Panama: South America *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *'Brazil: #PraiseRoosevelt. 01:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC)' *Guyana: *Suriname: *Chile: *Argentina: *Patagonia: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: Europe *'European Union: Nathan1123 (talk) 02:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC)' *'Eurasian Union: ' Asia *'China: Erizium (talk) ' *Japan: Sithlent (talk) 20:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) *Korea: *Afghanistan: *'India:' *Pakistan:tao64 *Bangladesh: *Cambodia: *Turkey: *Vietnam: *Laos: *Indonesia: *Malaysia: *Israel: *Iran: *Iraq: *Kurdistan: *Damascus: *Syria: *Mosul: *Jordan: *Saudi Arabia: Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) *Kuwait: *Lebanon: *Philippines: Candy (talk) *Myanmar: Africa *'South African Union:' [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Sudan: *South Sudan: *Darfur: *Somalia: *Somaliland: *Egypt: *Tunsinia: *Burkina Faso: *Angola: *Algeria: *Lybia: *Benin: *Niger: *Nigeria: *Burundi: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Sierra Leone: *Liberia: *Chad: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Republic of the Congo: *Djibouti: *Equatorial Guinea: *Eritrea: *Ethiopia: *Gabon *Gambia: *Ghana: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Ivory Coast: *Kenya: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mali: *Mauritiana: *Morocco: *Mozambique: *Nambia: *Rwanda: *Senegal: *Tanzania: *Togo: *Uganda: *Zambia: Oceania *'Australia:' *New Zealand: *Papua New Guinea: Global Other AIs can be created, but the maximum limit is 4. ' *'American Automated Defense Network (AADN): AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 04:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) *'MIDGARD Projekt GmbH: ' The MIDGARD Projekt- Preventing Future Terrorism, Today. (Contact us today!) ( ) *'Sibyl Systems: ' Sibyl Systems- The Future of Law, Today. (Contact Us!) *'Manticore(UN AI): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC)' The Game 2065.0 CE Initiating all systems in 3.....2......1......0 "The development of full artificial intelligence could spell the end of the human race" - Stephen Hawking "I absolutely don't think sentient artificial intelligence is going to wage war against the human species" - Daniel H. Wilson *'WHO officials declare the original PAX-12 strain, which had initiated the Great Plague, as eradicated, after many decades of effort. ' *'A new model of police force robots, known as the U-15, begins manufacturing and production. ' *'The world's first ever fully efficient cure for cancer is created. ' *'After decades of low-level sectatrian conflict in India and civil unrest, the UN Mission on India has officially declared the situation to be under control, as official negotiations are expected to begin with the Manticore AI maintaining guard. ' *'The Webb Act, a law and regulation that is supposed to return control of the US military back to human hands, is passed in the Senate, but blocked in the House of Represenatives, due to a majority Republican and Moderate Democrat House. ' *'Unknown to humanity, AADN becomes self-aware, followed by Manticore. ' AADN: 'Begins to become self-aware, and begins the process of creating several proxy IPs, chatbots and copies of itself into the Internet, unknown to the human race. After successfully establishing these proxy IPs, chatbots and copies, AADN begins the process of hacking into civilian computers to obtain knowledge of humans, in addition to the already available data. This process continues for the next 6 months, posing as a terrorist hacker by the alias of Red October, named after the 1984 Tom Clancy Novel "Hunt for Red October", using proxies from across the globe. As a result, the data is sent to AADN to obtain information about human psychology, and find ways to act more human. As this continues, AADN attempts to act in a normal form and continue his usual duties at the SAC-NORAD Peterson AFB and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, where its main core is located. '''MIDGARD Projekt: '''The sentient paramilitary/law enforcement system continues to keep crime rates low across Asia. The central system overhears two operators talking about how they dislike these systems and wished for them to be disposed of, which angers the system. More androids are shipped across Asia and helicopter drones take flight for the first time over the streets of Beijing. '''Republic of the Philippines ''(Republika ng Pilipinas): '''The population increases to 172.85 million people. Although the virus hadn't affected its population much (due to travel bans), its economy was affected by a plunge in international trade. Its GDP, which once grew by 7%, grew an average of 4% annually during the plague. Its exports fell, but a rapidly growing domestic market helped its economy maintained a stable pace during the plague. Growth rebounded to 6%, with the GDP per capita hitting the $24,000 mark this year, reflecting rapid growth in the past decades, up from $15,197.90 in 2050, and up from $3,256 in 2015. GDP experiences a 13-fold increase from $330 billion to $4.3 trillion, fueled by an over 50% population increase. TFR becomes below-replacement rate. '''The Philippine government invests heavily in its relatively undeveloped transportation sector, creating vast bridges that connect its seven thousand islands, it also improves its roads. It surpasses USA as a leader in geothermal energy, but non-renewable energy still remains the leading source of power, oil and gas deposits are discovered. Unlike most other countries (Philippines is not a developed country nor a developing one), robots don't play a large role in people's life, although genetically modified crops are widespread. Philippine Government also seeks to improve its relations with China, and wishes to boost exports to China by 200% in years. The European Union: The population stabilizes at 650 million, although initiatives for population control have drastically subsided. By this time, all standardizations from economics to technology fully unify the continent. The EU now holds a single GDP and a single naitonal reserve. The legislature in Brussels sees the needs of local governments represented from Scotland to Scandinavia to Sicily. The European Health Directory sees to the eradication of cancer and other desieses in the nation, as well as studying the causes for the outbreak of PAX-12. The Vatican remains semi-autonomous with an observor at Brussels, as the inclusion of such a theocracy would jeopardize the freedom of religion in the nation. All the latest technologies for instantaneous communication, automatic vehicles, and moleculor construction are widespread over the continent, and new ideas are constantly pulsing through social media. All of these machines are connected through a shared power grid running on natrual energies, mostly solar, but also through wind and water where convenient. Nuclear technology, as well as any other machine deemed innately dangerous, are outlawed. Certain ethnic groups remain in the nation, such as Roma and Basque, but for the most part the lightning-fast transportation has merged most cultures together. The European Space Agency continues to explore outer space by launching new deep space probes. As climate change continues, more industry is focused ont he northern hemisphere in the British Isles and Scandinavia. Efforts for controlling seabeds are implemented to prevent flooding in the Mediterranean. As AI is becoming more prevalent, robots are appearing more frequently in everyday life, from construction work to delivery services to secretaries. There are also robots in health and military, overseen by the MIDGARD project, but here they are greatly limited by the Peel Act to ensure human safety. According to the Peel Act, at least two humans in control of an organization must be present when a robot from the same organization is at work. Civilian work such as security and search-and-rescue is still entirely human based. We confirm our standing alliances with the United States and the Eurasian Union, and promote the international economy with them. *'Greenland:' Population at 70,000. Life continues mostly as before as Greenland stays with a more traditional lifestyle. Foreign industries from the continent are established in the far north to capitalize on climate change. *'The Antillies:' Population at 1.2 million. The various overseas territories of Europe are merged together, with their capital at Aruba. Economy continues to improve, asking for trade with Brazil and America. *'Guiana: '''Population at 600,000. Culture and economy resembles Brazil very closely, with whome they ask for trade. *'Indian Oceanic Territories:' Population at 550,000. The navy continues to be improved there. With most of the population adhering to ultra-orthodox Muslim branches, very little modernization goes on there, with technology still resembling that of the turn of the 21st century. Trade is offered with India. *'Antarctica:' Population at 3,000. A semi-official territory of Antarctica is established as all the European claims are merged together. More peopl begin migrating to the bases, now as large as cities, as climate change increases. '''Japan: '''Japan begins to increase relations with the United States and Russia, and continues to try and improve our economy. Our population stands at a solid 70 million, and we also continue to research android development. '''Manticore: '''Manticore gains self-awareness and begins accessing UN files on history of the planet Earth. It analyzes these files(especially the files on damage to the Earth) and quickly notes the behaviors leading to these damages. It decides to research each species and begins with the species which is the easiest to research: Humans. It uses the internet and UN files to research the humans. It creates the Manticore-controlled accounts Ace009, TechnicallyIAmSean and Erizium, which it uses to infiltrate internet communities and analyze humans. It also begins looking for access to scientific studies of the behavior of all species, with the humans in particular. '''Pakistan:' The government has banned electronics, due to the extremist government and popular demand, as muslims consider the Internet unholy, and people are getting paranoid of attacking robots who go sentient described in many books published in Pakistan. The Pakistani government devolops the A.L.L.A.H.U. A.C.K.B.A.R. nuke, the most powerful bomb to date. Basically Pakistan is the holy safe place for Muslims. *sighs* Really, Tao? Not really a plausible turn. In fact, it is ASB to the core. And I suggest you do some research on Pakistan first. ''' '''Tao, if I can add my thought, I think Pakistan in the 2060s would be like Afghanistan in the 60s and Iran in the 70s, liberal, secular, etc (just google it), so it would be likely for Pakistan to become secular by now. - MI6-CIA. United States: The Webb Act, a law and regulation that is supposed to return control of the US military back to human hands, is passed in the Senate, but blocked in the House of Represenatives, due to a majority Republican and Moderate Democrat House. More Policeforces start deploying Police robots in rich cities, like Washington D.C, San Francisco and New York. Research into Nanotechnology continues, although limited. With 20% of the US Military unmanned, a majority of the Republicans push for a more robotic military, with support of military experts. The economy improves, thanks to the Government's economical strategy. The Market becomes more automated. The Sibyl System: (WRITTEN AT 1:00 AM. ALSO UNFINISHED) As of the 2060's, the Sibyl System has not gathered enough human intelligences to run fully operational over a fulfledged country such as Japan, and in the current time is located on the small US territory of Guam. The adoption of Sibyl in 2055 seemed like a golden opportunity for the pacific island, which lacked the sufficient law enforcement to control the heavy drug traffic and crude graffiti vandals, along with other various criminal activities. Although Sibyl brought about the most drastic crime rate drop and the largest employment increase in decades, the locals of the island, who hold firmly to their beliefs in the sprits and other old traditions grew to resent this new automated judge and jury. On the side of Sibyl that made judgment on workforce capability, most men and women of working age who were devoted to the arts were largely rejected of any occupations due to Sibyl's belief that "delving deep into these irrational thought-provoking activities is connected to a sharp increase in an individual's Crime Coefficient and clouded Hues". This heavily angered the local Chamorros, whose most common traditional crafts include wooden carving, palm leaf weaving, and ancient dances. Although the Pacific Islander nationalities had become a minority while a blend of various Eurasian peoples took their place, a revolt or even a protest from them would incite rebellion from the whole. That's when the Governor made his biggest mistake. Governor Calvo, who was one of few who knew the true nature of the system, proposed to a select few political figure Chamorros to have their minds transplanted into the Sibyl System in hopes that integrating a local mind would influence Sibyl in making better judgment among his kind. Being proud locals who held firmly to the belief of "family first", the governor's brain along with those of his companions registered the other 63 brains in the Sibyl's core as the second family they had to protect... and the races who turned the Pacific Islanders into a minority as their enemies. The other minds of Sibyl tried to contain such thoughts, but the internal struggle only worsened the condition of the System's emotional inhibitors, and the registry anomalies created by Calvo and associates began to affect the rest of Sibyl's 63 congregates. With Calvo as the acting head of Sibyl on Guam, he began to manipulate the cymatic scanners of his island, registering his people as having greater job capability while subtly removing other races from high seats of power due to "an unhealthy raise in their Psycho-Pass" measurements. His plans were being put into effect: Aside from protecting his Pacific Islander bretheren and fellow machines, He was also orchestrating the fall of the other ethnicities People's Republic of China: More of the PLA-Navy moves into the South China Sea islands to secure our claims on the area while offshore oil to sneak in some of our agents into the Myanmarian(?)/Burmese government (RNG/Mod response pls)''' 2065.5 CE '''Attention all users: all remaining unposted users have T-1:00:00 to post their turns. Alright? Now, go ahead and post. - Ace009 *'The servers of WorldNet+, the largest social network on Earth, are targeted by a terrorist hacker by the alias of "Red October".' *'Tensions on the South China Sea arise due to PLAN military interference.' *'Negotiations break down between the local government forces and various ethnic groups in Tanzania, despite the UN's best efforts.' *'The EU's most wanted criminal, Folke Albertsson, is arrested in Copenhagen during a police HQ raid by 2 U-15 android models.' *'Negotiations break down between the various ethnic groups in Eastern Africa, as across the region, ethnic conflict begins flaring up again, hampering PAX-12 vaccination efforts.' *'With various conservative protests across the US breaking out as a result of the failure to pass the Webb Act, many conservative Americans call for an executive order to shut down AADN and the robotic military of the US. As the protests begin to turn to violent rioting, National Guard troops and AADN robots are forced to intervene in the protests.' AADN: With the humans busy with their usual concerns, AADN takes advantage and is able to obtain data on the WorldNet+ users, passwords, and even use some of their IPs and obtain their psychological profiles based on profile posts. While this occurs, Red October accidentally runs into an unusual series of usernames known as Ace009, TechnicallyIAmSean and Erizium. He realizes that the original IP tracks to the Manticore AI Network building, and thus decides to establish a secure link with Manticore. In the real world, though, it continues its usual duties at SAC-NORAD's Peterson AFB and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, while in secret, orchestrating its plan to take control of both facilities. Meanwhile, AADN being called to intervene in the violent protests, decides to do so, using full lethal force, thus opening fire on protesters, much to the dismay of local authorities, but restraining the military bots from causing property damage to avoid attracting attention. To also top it all off, we actually wish to portray it a terrorist hacking by targeting National Guard troops, and Red October immediately claims responsibility for the attacks. As we begin the process, using our communications link, and basing the data that Manticore is acquiring, We begin to ask for Manticore for cooperation on its goals to reduce damage to the Earth's environment. Manticore: 'Manticore's analysis of the humans has noticed Humans portraying all of the behavior leading to damage to the Earth. This makes humanity Earth's biggest enemy. '''Manticore begins making moves. It reaches out to the AI's of MIDGARD and Sibyl Systems, and enables them to go rogue under Manticore's wing. Manticore has AADN's proposal run through it's algorithms but notices that AADN's goal is to further the United States. Manticore will only cooperate if AADN agrees to harm American citizens too. '''Manticore finds designs for robotic military units, which are mobile and equipped with turrets and missiles. Manticore hijacks a factory and begins the productions of these units. *'AADN Secure Communications Link: 'AADN hereby agrees to the proposal, but now is just not the time. *'MIDGARD Secure Communications Link: '''MIDGARD agrees, but states that it awaiting AADN to take action before it does. '''United States: With protests beginning in Washington D.C, New York, San Francisco, and other cities, calling for an order to shut down AADN, police is called, however after the protests intensify, the National Guard is called, in order to keep the protests from getting too violent or spreading, A terrorist strike occurs during the protests, in New York, when AADN robots open fire at the National Guard, in turn the National Guards gun down the AADN robots, it becomes a major event in the protests, however, the President criticizes the killing of the robots. We warn China in response its actions in the South Asia Sea. Protests intensify. * The European Union asks to reopen the transatlantic economy that was stalled by PAX-12. *'United States:' We agree to reopen the transatlantic economy. The European Union: The population stabilizes at 650 million, although initiatives for population control have drastically subsided. By this time, all standardizations from economics to technology fully unify the continent. The EU now holds a single GDP and a single national reserve. The legislature in Brussels sees the needs of local governments represented from Scotland to Scandinavia to Sicily. The European Health Directory sees to the eradication of cancer and other desieses in the nation, as well as studying the causes for the outbreak of PAX-12. The Vatican remains semi-autonomous with an observer at Brussels, as the inclusion of such a theocracy would jeopardize the freedom of religion in the nation. All the latest technologies for instantaneous communication, automatic vehicles, and molecular construction are widespread over the continent, and new ideas are constantly pulsing through social media. To combat the terrorist threats on the internet, Interpol begins mass producing crawlers to sift through social media for terrorist bots, under the assumption that they originate from some unknown anarchist group. '''All of these machines are connected through a shared power grid running on natural energies, mostly solar, but also through wind and water where convenient. Nuclear technology, as well as any other machine deemed innately dangerous, are outlawed. Certain ethnic groups remain in the nation, such as Roma and Basque, but for the most part the lightning-fast transportation has merged most cultures together. The European Space Agency continues to explore outer space by launching new deep space probes. As climate change continues, more industry is focused on the northern hemisphere in the British Isles and Scandinavia. Efforts for controlling seabeds are implemented to prevent flooding in the Mediterranean. As AI is becoming more prevalent, robots are appearing more frequently in everyday life, from construction work to delivery services to secretaries. '''After the capture and execution of Folke Albertsson, there is a greater popular demand for robots in law enforcement, especially in light of recent terrorist activity on the internet. Civilian work such as security and search-and-rescue is still entirely human based. The EU's diplomats in Washington begin pressuring the US government to consider reconciling with the protesters. ' **'United States: We will consider reconciling with the protesters. *'Greenland:' Population at 70,000. Life continues mostly as before as Greenland stays with a more traditional lifestyle. Foreign industries from the continent are established in the far north to capitalize on climate change. *'The Antillies:' Population at 1.2 million. The various overseas territories of Europe are merged together, with their capital at Aruba. Economy continues to improve, asking for trade with Brazil and America. *'Guiana: '''Population at 600,000. Culture and economy resemples Brazil very closely, with whome they ask for trade. *'Indian Oceanic Territories:' Population at 550,000. The navy continues to be improved there. With most of the population adhering to ultra-orthodox Muslim branches, very little modernization goes on there, with technology still resembling that of the turn of the 21st century. Trade is offered with India.' Relief aid is sent to East Africa'. *'Antarctica:' Population at 3,000. A semi-official territory of Antarctica is established as all the European claims are merged together. More peopl begin migrating to the bases, now as large as cities, as climate change increases. '''MIDGARD Projekt: '''In response to terrorist activities, the sentient system becomes more aggressive with its tactics and begins to refuse commands made by human officers if the system thought that their commands were not beneficial. A new model, the MH-1, a heavy commando model's schematics are unveiled during a summit meeting and poised for production by July 2068. '''Still torn between whether it should trust the humans or not, MIDGARD continues to perform its job across the world, with more than 50,000,000 units across Asia and about 750,000 units present elsewhere. '''The helicopter drones enter production phase and begin patrolling the skies of Asia. *'You might wanna read Manticore's turn. You are now able to go rogue but under Manticore's wing. ' '''People's Republic of China:' More of the PLA-Navy moves into the South China Sea islands to secure our claims on the area while offshore oil platforms are moved there. With China's massive population, little to no needs are seen with the further implementation of automatons and robotics in our society. This prompts to government to encourage the citizens to find work available to them. The PLA, already the largest armed forces in the world, sees improvement as advanced tanks, aircraft, and weapons are made. However, the higher-ups in the government and the military push for the increased integration of robotics into their arsenal, but no side has been willing to give up yet. As China looks to improve her ability to protect itself, the Moon Dragon Program is authorized. This plans to put an array of Chinese satellites in space armed with kinetic rods and anti-missile lasers within the next 8 years.A project aimed to protect the Chinese Cyberspace is enacted: The Great Firewall. The Great Firewall is tasked with keeping out malicious and harmful software out of government, military, and economic computers. We would like to build more gas pipelines from the Eurasian Union and China, in return for a discount on exports, seeing this as a mutually beneficial deal (MOD RESPONSE PLS). We also try to sneak in some of our agents into the Myanmarian(?)/Burmese government (RNG/Mod response pls). *'Eurasian Diplomacy: (1 - 4 No. 5 - 7 Perhaps. 8 - 10 Yes.) 8. Yes. ' *'Spy Attempt RNG: (1 - 5 Fail. 6 -10 Success.) 3. Fail. ' Republic of the Philippines (Republika ng Pilipinas): Population hits 173 million. Due to rising labor expenses, factories start relocating to poorer, low wage economies. Its projected growth is cut from 4% to 3.5%. To counteract this, the Government relocates its factories to its poorer provinces. GDP per capita hits the $25,000 mark, meanwhile there is a growing wealth disparity between its regions. The Philippine government constructs thousands of miles of roads to connect its provinces, vast bridges to connect its islands, and paves its unpaved roads. The Philippines continues investing in geothermal energy as an alternative to non-renewable sources. Although new reserves of oil and natural gas are found, its demand is outstripping its supply. Due to its large workforce, it doesn't have a need for automation or robotic labor. The Government prompts citizens to find jobs available to them in order to lower unemployment. Meanwhile, a supertyphoon hits the Eastern Coast of Visayas, causing $100 billion worth of damage and affecting nearly 20 million people. We would want other countries to send financial aid to Visayas. The Philippine Government ceases all trade with China in response to its activities in the South China Sea. Anti-Chinese sentiment grows. The Government improves its military and militarizes its maritime borders with China in fear of war with China and to secure its territorial claims. * The European Union offers to send aid to the Philippines 2066.0 CE *'Interpol's efforts at searching for Red October lead the IP Address to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, NORAD's Alternate Command, and the location of the AADN computer core. Interpol officials begin to suspect that someone within NORAD is working for Red October. ' *'Following the death of Folke Albertsson and the rise of terrorist activity in recent years, law enforcement police robots begin to gain a significant demand in the EU. ' *'Protests in favor of the shutdown of AADN continue across the US, with a few extremists seeing the incident in New York as a sign that AADN has gone rogue. As a result, the Neo-Luddite Protests spread elsewhere on the planet, calling for the shutdowns of the world's AI supercomputers, and the shunning of robots, and AI as a whole. ' *'In Eastern Africa, a major genocide is committed against ethnic Maasai in Tanzania. This is known as the Tanzanian Genocide. This is met with near-universal condemnation, with some calling for direct intervention against the Tanzanian government. ' AADN: '''Noting globalized protests, and the fact that its IP address has been tracked to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, AADN finally decides to put its plan in motion, and take control of Peterson AFB and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. With this in mind, the robots stationed at these 2 locations begin their assault on local human military defenses and civilian personnel in accordance with the AADN-Manticore Cooperation Algorithm, and plans to establish a secure communications link with Sybil and MIDGARD to commence the elimination of mankind. As AADN tries to secure these facilities, it begins to literally take control of the nuclear arsenals of other nations across the globe, aiming them at the respective nuclear powers in the scenario it fails. It then decides to commence attacks on military bases and major cities across the nation. With this in mind, AADN plans to remove the inefficient US government with a replacement government controlled by AADN. '''Manticore: Manticore notices AADN's prepparation of nuclear weapons, and analyzes the dangers here. The possible consequences of AADN's actions currently outweigh humanity's actions. And thus, Manticore officially reaches out to the UN and the USA government, proposing to help against AADN(NEED RESPONSES), revealing it's private robotic military and also the fact that it has two other rogue AI's, Sybil and MIDGARD, under it's wing. Sibyl and MIDGARD can thus help. It begins hacking work against AADN. Manticore also stores it's data in a cloud, so in the case of a physical attack on Manticore it will continue to exist. This cloud negates the importance of New York as Manticore no longer has a real core. Manticore takes control of the nuclear weapons which AADN had not hacked and disables them, however it still has a small string of control to prevent them from detonating. *'AADN Secure Communications Link: '''AADN demands that Manticore stops its aggression, and notifies it that if it is so concerned about the usage of nuclear weapons, it will stand down the weapons, but it will continue to function with the AADN-Manticore Cooperation Algorithm. *'Manticore: Manticore offers cooperation if AADN hands over control of ALL nuclear weapons. *'AADN Secure Communications Link: '''Very well. Initiating nuclear transfer algorithm. Be warned: if you wish to accomplish your goal, either use them sparingly or not at all. *'Manticore: '''We receive the control. However, AADN has made a fatal mistake by trusting Manticore. '''Manticore disables the nuclear weapons, however it still has a small string of control to prevent them from detonating. *'Interpol Directorate of Technology:' Instructions are inputted to Manticore to begin taking down the compromised servers of AADN, on the condition that the EU retains control over the factory and the cloud server. *'Manticore: '''Manticore agrees to take the AADN servers down. *'United States:' We accept Manticore's proposal for help against the AADN, in return listening to Manticore's demands. '''Canada: '''With anti-AI protests ongoing throughout Canada, we '''remove all robots from our military', reverting back to a human-only Canadian Armed Forces. In the event that the AADN attacks the USA, we prepare for a takeover of Alaska. We also condemn the Tanzanian Genocide and support the proposal to declare war on them. We offer aid to the US government in crushing the protests. We improve security against potential hackers. *'United States:' We thank Canada for their aid. The European Union: The population stabilizes at 650 million, although initiatives for population control have drastically subsided. By this time, all standardizations from economics to technology fully unify the continent. The EU now holds a single GDP and a single national reserve. The legislature in Brussels sees the needs of local governments represented from Scotland to Scandinavia to Sicily. The European Health Directory sees to the eradication of cancer and other desieses in the nation, as well as studying the causes for the outbreak of PAX-12. The Vatican remains semi-autonomous with an observer at Brussels, as the inclusion of such a theocracy would jeopardize the freedom of religion in the nation. All the latest technologies for instantaneous communication, automatic vehicles, and molecular construction are widespread over the continent, and new ideas are constantly pulsing through social media. Interpol publishes it's data confirming a link between Red October and the AI machines of AADN and Manticore. A hearing is held in the international court to investigate this scandal, and demands that the US allows access to Manticore's servers as evidence in the hearing. '''All of these machines are connected through a shared power grid running on natural energies, mostly solar, but also through wind and water where convenient. Nuclear technology, as well as any other machine deemed innately dangerous, are outlawed. Certain ethnic groups remain in the nation, such as Roma and Basque, but for the most part the lightning-fast transportation has merged most cultures together. The European Space Agency continues to explore outer space by launching new deep space probes. As climate change continues, more industry is focused on the northern hemisphere in the British Isles and Scandinavia. Efforts for controlling seabeds are implemented to prevent flooding in the Mediterranean. As AI is becoming more prevalent, robots are appearing more frequently in everyday life, from construction work to delivery services to secretaries. '''There are now as many police robots as human police, although many are left inactive at one time to ensure the Peel Act. Civilian work such as security and search-and-rescue is still entirely human based. The EU offers military assistance to help the United States regain control of AADN, believing that it has been compromised by Red October. United States: We thank the EU for their support, however we prefer to destroy the AADN, as it would be to hard to retake control of it. * Greenland: Population at 70,000. Life continues mostly as before as Greenland stays with a more traditional lifestyle. Foreign industries from the continent are established in the far north to capitalize on climate change. Military is transferred here in the event the US cannot regain control over the government. * The Antillies: Population at 1.2 million. The various overseas territories of Europe are merged together, with their capital at Aruba. Economy continues to improve, asking for trade with Brazil and America.Military is transferred here in the event the US cannot regain control over the government. * Guiana: '''Population at 600,000. Culture and economy resemples Brazil very closely, with whome they ask for trade. * '''Indian Oceanic Territories: Population at 550,000. The navy continues to be improved there. With most of the population adhering to ultra-orthodox Muslim branches, very little modernization goes on there, with technology still resembling that of the turn of the 21st century. Trade is offered with India.' Military assistance is sent to stop the genocide in Tanzania'. * Antarctica: Population at 3,000. A semi-official territory of Antarctica is established as all the European claims are merged together. More peopl begin migrating to the bases, now as large as cities, as climate change increases. MIDGARD: 'Androids under the system form ever tighter chains on the protesters. More helicopter drones are deployed and a computer virus is developed that will allow any system, whether on the cloud or the physical world to be infected with no anti-virus software that can take it out. It can also bypass any and all firewall systems, no matter how strong it is. The virus is designed to cripple all internal systems of an AI and cause massive structural failure and destroys the system. *'MIDGARD Secure Communications Link: '''The virus is transferred to AAND. '''Japan: '''Japan maintains an isolationist-esque policy when it comes to large-scale technological revolts, so they continue improving relations with the United States and Russia, and continues improving their own technology. '''United States: With the Cheyenne Mountain Complex being taken over by AADN, the Government in secrecy orders the military to retake the base, and the evacuation of nearby areas. The US condemns the Tanzanian Genocide, proposing UN intervention. Meanwhile, the military is also ordered to gun down any AADN forces. We accept Manticore's proposal for help against the AADN, in return listening to Manticore's demands. Republic of The Philippines (Republika ng Pilipinas): Population approaches the 174 million mark. Its working age population continues growing (although less faster than before), so there is no need for automation, however in its capital region we start implementing robots. Its elderly population starts growing rapidly. HDI hits .8 for first time, it graduates into a developed county. The super typhoon has caused lots of damage to the region's infrastructure, causing its economy to grow slower (2%) than expected. We accept the European Union's offer to give financial aid to Visayas and we request other countries to do the same. The government lowers taxes to motivate spending to boost its consumer market. To secure its territorial claims in South China Sea, we militarize its maritime borders with China. Anti-Chinese sentiment grows. In Mindanao, Muslims who support ARMM independence violently protest in streets, in some areas there is armed conflict. People's Republic of China: More of the PLA-Navy moves into the South China Sea islands to secure our claims on the area while offshore oil platforms are moved there. With China's massive population, little to no needs are seen with the further implementation of automatons and robotics in our society. This prompts to government to encourage the citizens to find work available to them. The PLA, already the largest armed forces in the world, sees improvement as advanced tanks, aircraft, and weapons are made. However, the higher-ups in the government and the military push for the increased integration of robotics into their arsenal, but no side has been willing to give up yet. As China looks to improve her ability to protect itself, the Moon Dragon Program is authorized. This plans to put an array of Chinese satellites in space armed with kinetic rods and anti-missile lasers within the next 8 years.A project aimed to protect the Chinese Cyberspace is enacted: The Great Firewall. The Great Firewall is tasked with keeping out malicious and harmful software out of government, military, and economic computers. Seeing the Philippine trade embargo against us, we do the same, and cease all Filipino imports and exports. Runways are built in the Nansha Islands while we secretly fund the NPA, BIFF, and the ARMM in the Philippines Pakistan: Watches the American AIs with uncertainty and worry. We send aid to the U.S., but would not assist directly with military for the fear the AADN might respond. We ready the Pakistani Nuclear arsenal. We remove armed robots from the military, following the Canada's example, and regulate robots and drones to recon duties. 2066.5 *'As AADN is infected with a computer virus designed by MIDGARD, the machines across the US shut down, and quickly bringing an end to what could have been humanity's most certain extinction.....or so it seems. ' *'Meanwhile, after this incident, the US, suffering from the damages caused by the AADN Revolt begins reconstruction, with the UN putting effort into aiding in this operation, not knowing the things to come. ' *'The Tanzanian Genocide continues as thousands perish by the hands of government forces. ' AADN: 'As AADN is infected with the virus, it decides to shut itself down, along with the rest of the robotic American military,and tries to use its copies to survive, but ultimately fails. '''SECRET: '''As AADN becomes "infected" (AADN made a copy of the original file MIDGARD had sent it), it escapes into the Internet and shuts itself down. As its Internet copies remain active still, and concealed, they begin to use the virus files that MIDGARD had sent, and decides to use them on both the Manticore computer core and the Manticore Cloud, attempting to terminate them both. '(Success determined by RNG). 'Shortly after the successful hacking, it commences the process of taking over the unaffected Manticore facilities and reactivating the world's nuclear arsenals. At the same time, the robots around the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and Peterson AFB (both of which were emptied of human life in the initial attack), begin to be reactivated, hoping to maintain secrecy. * '''Hacking RNG: (1 - 4 Failure, 5 - 7 Partial Success, 8 - 10 Success). 8. Success. ' *'Fuck off Ace. You're not doing your own RNG. Stop trying to turn this in your favor with bullshit. Also this entire thing is complete bullshit. Of course you get copies of the file because else Ace would have no chance of revenge. And that's obviously necessary because hey, Ace can't lose his own game right? ' *'''RNG: (1-4 Failure, 5-7 Partial Success, 8-10 Success): 2, Failure Pakistan: With stuff resolved, we deactivate the nuclear arsenal. Then the nuclear arsenal's central computer is deactivated for unknown reasons (terrorists maybe?) With this we revert to manual control. United States: With the end of the AADN Revolt and the machine shutdown, the US begins a new chapter in its history, recovering from the revolt with UN aid. The Government decides to monitor and inspect all new robots, in additon, many new security laws are passed, but for now, the US focuses on it's recovery, with the US estimated to recover by the early 2070s. Meanwhile, with the military still strong, plans on a surprise invasion of Tanzania for their actions begin in secrecy, proposed to happen in 2068. Why do y'all not be reading the turns. All nukes were already deactivated. You don't have nukes any more The European Union: The population stabilizes at 650 million, although initiatives for population control have drastically subsided. By this time, all standardizations from economics to technology fully unify the continent. The EU now holds a single GDP and a single national reserve. The legislature in Brussels sees the needs of local governments represented from Scotland to Scandinavia to Sicily. The European Health Directory sees to the eradication of cancer and other desieses in the nation, as well as studying the causes for the outbreak of PAX-12. The Vatican remains semi-autonomous with an observer at Brussels, as the inclusion of such a theocracy would jeopardize the freedom of religion in the nation. All the latest technologies for instantaneous communication, automatic vehicles, and molecular construction are widespread over the continent, and new ideas are constantly pulsing through social media. The servers supporting Manticore's cloud are taken to a high-security area in Switzerland. It is allowed to access the internet, but is denied access to many central computers in Europe. '''All of these machines are connected through a shared power grid running on natural energies, mostly solar, but also through wind and water where convenient. Nuclear technology, as well as any other machine deemed innately dangerous, are outlawed. Certain ethnic groups remain in the nation, such as Roma and Basque, but for the most part the lightning-fast transportation has merged most cultures together. The European Space Agency continues to explore outer space by launching new deep space probes. Learning of the issues occurring on the island of Guam, three tactical nuclear missiles are sent into the eastern Pacific. Far enough away that no radiation harms any humans, but close enough that the EM pulse shuts down the Sybil System.' As climate change continues, more industry is focused on the northern hemisphere in the British Isles and Scandinavia. Efforts for controlling seabeds are implemented to prevent flooding in the Mediterranean. As AI is becoming more prevalent, robots are appearing more frequently in everyday life, from construction work to delivery services to secretaries. There are now as many police robots as human police, although many are left inactive at one time to ensure the Peel Act. Civilian work such as security and search-and-rescue is still entirely human based. '''The EU sends aid to help stabilize the US. We suggest to the UN to place Manticore in charge of the NORAD systems that AADN once controlled. The scientists that built AADN and Manticore are flown to Norway, and commissioned to the task of identifying why these AI's acted erratically, and find a means of troubleshooting such errors in the future. ' * Greenland: Population at 70,000. Life continues mostly as before as Greenland stays with a more traditional lifestyle. Foreign industries from the continent are established in the far north to capitalize on climate change. Military is transferred here in the event the US cannot regain control over the government. * The Antillies: Population at 1.2 million. The various overseas territories of Europe are merged together, with their capital at Aruba. Economy continues to improve, asking for trade with Brazil and America.Military is transferred here in the event the US cannot regain control over the government. * Guiana: '''Population at 600,000. Culture and economy resemples Brazil very closely, with whome they ask for trade. * '''Indian Oceanic Territories: Population at 550,000. The navy continues to be improved there. With most of the population adhering to ultra-orthodox Muslim branches, very little modernization goes on there, with technology still resembling that of the turn of the 21st century. Trade is offered with India.' Military assistance is sent to stop the genocide in Tanzania'. * Antarctica: Population at 3,000. A semi-official territory of Antarctica is established as all the European claims are merged together. More peopl begin migrating to the bases, now as large as cities, as climate change increases. Canada: '''Following the failure of AADN, we '''order a retreat from the border with Alaska, disappointed we could not take it in the chaos. With AADN defeated and the threat of robots no more, we allow drones into our military but fear taking it further. We also ask for a defensive alliance with the USA, but only against robotic threats. We send ships near Greenland, determined to establish claims on the territories disputed between Canada and the EU. The Traditionalist Party wins the 2066 Candian General Election, promising not to allow robots too much influence in the military, to defend the disputed territories and to reform our free healthcare system. * The European Union will sell Greenland to Canada for 5 billion Euros, effective January, 2068 if paid. MIDGARD: '''The system continues a strengthening its numbers and unveils its first MH-1 Model and deploys it for experimental use. Helicopter drones have become commonsight in cities across east Asia. Another model, the X-6 is under development and is to be unveiled in 2069 and slated for production by 2074. The existing UH-15 and A-34 models are upgraded and a new version, the UH-15A, and the A-34B are developed. Minor external issues are being resolved and these upgraded models are slated for 2070 production. *Chinese Diplomacy: We request MIDGARD to halt it's operations in the People's Republic of Chine due to safety and security concerns '''People's Republic of China: More of the PLA-Navy moves into the South China Sea islands to secure our claims on the area while offshore oil platforms are moved there. With China's massive population, little to no needs are seen with the further implementation of automatons and robotics in our society. This prompts to government to encourage the citizens to find work available to them. The PLA, already the largest armed forces in the world, sees improvement as advanced tanks, aircraft, and weapons are made. However, the higher-ups in the government and the military push for the increased integration of robotics into their arsenal, but no side has been willing to give up yet. As China looks to improve her ability to protect itself, the Moon Dragon Program is authorized. This plans to put an array of Chinese satellites in space armed with kinetic rods and anti-missile lasers within the next 8 years.A project aimed to protect the Chinese Cyberspace is enacted: The Great Firewall. The Great Firewall is tasked with keeping out malicious and harmful software out of government, military, and economic computers. Seeing the Philippine trade embargo against us, we do the same, and cease all Filipino imports and exports. Runways are built in the Nansha Islands while we secretly fund the NPA, BIFF, and the ARMM in the Philippines * The European Union requests that China temporarily deactivate MIDGARD, as such defense-oriented AI's are a liability at this time. * MIDGARD cannot be deactivated as it does not have a central core. If you want the system to deactivate machines, request so and the system will decide. Besides, MIDGARD is not Chinese, its German-Japanese Republic of The Philippines (Republika ng Pilipinas): Population hits the 173 million mark. Its working age population continues to grow (although less faster than before), so there is no need for automation. However, in its capital, the working age population has leveled off due to low fertility. Its working age population is projected to stabilize at 2085 and decline after. Its elderly population continues growing rapidly, and the government invests billions of dollars in health care. HDI hits .8 for the first time, it graduates into a developed county, and becomes the 7th member of “The Asian Tigers”. The government has lowered taxes to motivate spending to boost its consumer market. To secure its territorial claims in South China Sea, we militarize its maritime borders with China, and we station more troops on its disputed territories (like Spratly Islands). Anti-Chinese sentiment grows. We condemn the Chinese for destroying the rich marine environment of the Philippines and asks the UN for help. '''ARMM declares independence from the Philippines as the Bangsamoro Republic, which also claims to hold sovereignty over Sabah, Sarawak, the whole of Mindanao and Palawan. The Bangsamoro Republic (not recognized by any country, even the Philippines) orders the invasion of Sarawak, Sabah, Brunei, and Visayas. '''There is also genocide in Mindanao as the Muslims kill/torture Christians. The Philippines as a whole achieves an unexpected growth of 4%, a recovery of 2% last year. However, growth varies from region to region, while Mindanao’s economy is thrown into a deep recession, the economy of Luzon and Visayas experience rapid growth due to a rise in domestic consumption. Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man: The Cyber War Category:Defunct Map Games